El Guardián entre el centeno
by zanahoriavolatil
Summary: ¿ por que serena siempre tiene que ser la principal? un fic para los que no nos gusta mucho.. o igual nos gusta un poco el personaje de serena. yatenxhotaru
1. epilogo: El comienzo del fin

**El Guardián entre el centeno**

**por: ****Zanahoriavolatil**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no

a Naoko Takeuchi, escribo de puro ociosa, así que no me pagan o

**Símbolos: **_Pensamientos en cursiva, también está en cursiva los flashback y explicaciones_

**Cuando el Universo estaba en calma**

_Hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo antes del milenio de plata, cuando ni tu ni yo existíamos_

_ni pensábamos existir, vivía un Rey muy generoso que tenía dos bellas hijas: La princesa_

_Serena y su hermana menor Hotaru, los cuales vivían felices y en una paz interminable hasta_

_que el Rey murió a manos de la malvada Sailor Galaxia, la mujer más tenebrosa y fría del_

_Universo entero. Pero las pequeñas princesas fueron enviadas a sus planetas protectores_

_antes de que Sailor Galaxia pudiera ponerles un dedo encima, manteniendo así la esperanza_

_de poder volver a vivir en armonía como en el reino de su querido padre. _

_Para la princesa Serena fue la Luna y para la pequeña princesa Hotaru fue Saturno, ellas_

_serían las responsables de mantener la Hegemonía del Universo además de la paz de este mismo._

_Pero las pequeñas princesas no eran capaces a su corta edad de mantener la tranquilidad en _

_en el Universo, por lo cual se les fueron asignados guardianes para protegerlas de Galaxia._

_Para Serena, la hermana mayor , que era más débil que su hermana Hotaru le fueron _

_asignado cuatro guardianes, las llamadas Sailors Inners que eran: Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus,_

_Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter. Para la princesa Hotaru solo le fueron asignados tres _

_Guardianes, los que se hacían llamar las Star Lights, o como cariñosamente las llamaba_

_la princesa sus Guardianes entre el centeno. Estas eran: Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker y Sailor_

_Fighter. El Universo estaba calmo hasta que Galaxia, la Sailor más fuerte de todas, y _

_también la más mala, trató de apoderarse de el planeta Tierra, por lo cual las Princesas_

_ya más grandes, poderosas y maduras se sintieron en la obligación de ir a proteger ese_

_planeta ya que también estaba bajo su cuidado. _

_Así nacieron dos nuevas Sailor scouts: Sailor Moon, la Guerrera que lucha por el amor _

_y la justicia, y la Guerrera de la destrucción y del renacimiento, Sailor Saturno._

_Al momento de dirigirse a la Tierra para salvarla, los guardianes de las dos princesas_

_trataron de evitar en lo posible su partida, ya que sería en vano: __Al cruzar la Atmósfera_

_se pierde la memoria por completo__, por lo cual olvidarian el motivo de su partida y _

_todo su pasado así como su identidad como princesas y sailors. _

_Pero las princesas no desistieron su idea de ir a defender a la Tierra, ya que prometieron_

_a su padre proteger y mantener la paz en el Universo. Por lo tanto su partida no se _

_hizo esperar y se dirigieron rumbo a la Tierra, a derrotar a Sailor Galaxia._

_Aun así no iban solas, sus guardianes tomaron la decisión de seguirlas, aunque perdieran _

_su memoria, sus princesas eran mucho más importantes que ellos mismos._

**Y?, que tal?? que les pareció??, si quieren que la siga manden reviews¡¡ besos.**


	2. Una mirada al Tokio actual

**CAPITULO DOS: UNA MIRADA AL TOKIO ACTUAL**

Tokio...una ciudad de ensueño, llena de colores y alegría de risas, de paz, de...

Hotaru¡¡- gritó una niña pelirrosa corriendo por la calle.

Rini que gusto verte¡¡- respondió con otro grito una joven de pelo negro y ojos púrpura.

¿ Por qué saliste tan temprano Rini?- preguntó la joven con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

¿ Yo? ¿ temprano?, ¡ no¡ si salí a la misma hora de siempre.-respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

¿ Y bueno, que haces por acá Rini?, de todas formas tu casa queda hacia el otro lado de la calle.

¿ me estás insinuando que no quieres estar conmigo Hotaru?-dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

¡No¡ solo que me pareció muy extraño verte por aquí ¿ quieres acompañarme a mi casa Rini?

Si¡¡-gritó la niña pelirrosa sonriendo. ¿ Y como te ha ido en el colegio?-pregunta la joven de ojos púrpura. ¡ Bien¡ por lo menos mejor que a Serena, bueno a todos les va mejor que a Serena , ¿ no crees?- después de eso las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas que invadieron todo el lugar.

Si. pero, no deberías ser tan mala con ella después de todo es tu herma...¡ Bang¡ ( chequeen los efectos sonoros de última generación). ¿ Qué fue eso?-preguntaron las dos chicas al unisono.

¡ Mira, por allá Rini¡- dijo la chica de pelo negro un tanto asustada.¡ Si, vamos a ver Hotaru¡- después de eso las dos chicas corrieron apuradas hacia el lugar del estallido. _Oh no¡ es un enemigo, será mejor llevar a Hotaru a otro lugar para poder transformarme_-pensó la chica pelirrosa._ Kami-sama, un monstruo, será mejor ir a otro lugar¡_-pensó a la par la chica de ojos purpura. Rini, será mejor que me marche de aquí, ¡me da mucho miedo ese monstruo¡-dijo la pelinegra. ¡ Si mejor vete yo veré lo que está pasando¡- respondió con un grito la pelirrosa. Esta bien, pero cuidate mucho, eh?- gritó la chica de ojos púrpura mientras corría para alejarse del lugar.

--

Por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación¡.

Sailor Chibi moon¡- gritaron un grupo de chicas vestidas de marineras corriendo hacia el lugar del accidente. Chicas, que bueno que llegaron¡- gritó la pequeña sailor. ¿ Pero que rayos pasó aquí?-

dijo la temperamental sailor Mars . ¡ Oh, ni que supiera todo Mars¡- le devolvió el grito una chica de pelo rubio y una luna en la frente. Si claro, ¡ lo que pasa es que tu nunca sabes nada Sailor Moon. Ah, si¡ con que esas estamos Mars, eres muy mala conmigo¡. ¡ No, lo que pasa es que tu eres una llorona Sailor Moon. ¡ Buahhhh, no es cierto¡... ( caída al estilo anime de todas las sailors).

Muy bien cállense las dos no ven que hay un enemigo en la calle¡-dijo muy sabiamente una chica de pelo largo y castaño. ¡ Ves Sailor Moon lo que causas¡- gritó más enojada que antes la sailor de pelo negro y largo. Yo?, pero si tu empezaste Sailor Mars¡.

Tierra tiembla¡- gritó una chica de pelo corto y rubio

Maremoto de Neptuno¡-imitó una de pelo largo y agua marina-

¡ Qué¡, quienes son ustedes¡- dijo una nerviosa Sailor Moon

Nosotras- empezó la chica rubia- somos sailors de una nueva era.

Y por lo visto, somos mucho más útiles y fuertes que ustedes- dijo la chica de pelo aguamarina.

No tienen derecho a decir que son más fuerte que nosotras si no nos conocen¡- gritó enojada Mars

Por suerte no las conocemos, no nos gustaría involucrarnos con estorbos como ustedes- dijo tranquilamente una chica de pelo verde oscuro y largo.

¡Estorbos¡, no saben con quienes están hablando¡- gritó furiosa Sailor Júpiter

Esta bien chicas, no gastemos el tiempo en vano, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar peleando.- Sentenció una chica de pelo negro y corto

¡Si¡- dijeron las tres Sailor restantes al momento de seguir a la chica de pelo negro que había desaparecido hace medio segundo.

--

Que extraño fue lo de la tarde- dijo preocupada una chica de pelo celeste. Mhh... tienes razón Amy- contestó una una chica de pelo rubio y largo tomada con un listón.

¡ Esto no puede ser, como se atreven a creerse mejor que nosotras¡- gritó levantándose de un golpe y dando vuelta la pobre mesita de centro. Tranquila Rei, debe tener una explicación lógica. No Luna?- contestó una chica de pelo castaña tomado en una coleta.

Si..pero no creí que llegaran tan pronto- dijo una gatita negra con una luna en su frente

¿ Tan pronto?- dijeron al unisono todas las chicas

Si, lo que pasa es que- empezó a hablar un gato blanco que se subía a la mesa- lo que pasa es que no esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto, ellas son las Sailor Outers, del sistema solar exterior- concluyó el gato estirando sus patitas sobre la mesa.

Sailors Outers? Que es eso?- volvieron a preguntar todas las chicas.

Si, son cuatro Sailors : Sailor Neptuno, su planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, es la Sailor del agua de las Outers. Sailor Uranus, su planeta protector es Urano el planeta del viento, se podría decir que ella es una de la más fuertes. Sailor Plut, su planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, ella es la Sailor del cambio. Y por último Sailor Saturn, su planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, ella es la Sailor de la destrucción, además de ser la líder de las Outers, ya que tiene el poder suficiente para destruir la Galaxia entera.

Entonces es cierto que son más fuerte que nosotras?- pregunto nerviosa Rini

Puede ser, por lo menos eso aparentan- contesto la gatita negra

Y son nuestras enemigas?- pregunto impaciente Serena

No lo creo, no hasta que demuestren lo contrario- sentencio el gato blanco

Creo que solo el tiempo nos dirá si son nuestras enemigas o aliadas. Por ahora no se preocupen.

Si claro¡ ¿ que opinas tu Serena?- pregunto Rei

¿Serena?¡Serena¡ ¡Serena despierta¡

**Y, que les pareció? Me entretuve mucho escribiendo, dejen reviews para saber su opinión**

**Arigatou chicos y chicas. kiss**


End file.
